thefutureofscratchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Anarx Reich
History Overview The Greater Anarx Reich put simple, is the successor to Nazi Germany. Separation of Germany When Germany was split at the end of WW2, Many german nationalists where not happy, and created a group called 'The Fourth Reich'. This group went on to cause multiple terrorist attacks on French Germany, British Germany, ect Cold War During the cold war, riot s and protests increase in East and West Germany, until January the 21st 1976 when it declared its independence. Though not recognized by any nation, It was peacfull there, that is until 15 days later, when troops from both sides of the war marched into the soil and ended the Reich, however the The Fourth Reich, now known as the Anarx was not done yet. Acts of terrorism continued on, until on December 7 1990 the recently reunified Germany was forced to give independence. The 2000's In the year 2000 Anarx declared war to france and poland and succesfully invaded there land, then in 2006 Anarx declared war on the United Kingdom and annexed England and Wales. The USA was kept out of these fights due to shortage of resources from the cold war. Seatle was nuked by Annarx in 2003 after the Anarxis nuclear project was complete in 2002. Today Today the Anarx is one of the richest nations and has high living standards (If your Anarxis or from there allies). The Anarx though, has bad relations with the EU, which due to the Anarx exsisting, is much weaker. Recently, The Anarx decided to launch a nuke on the capital of Ratcha Anachak, Bangkok. Although this, relations are getting slightly better. Most Recently, the Anarx is attempting to make relations with many countries around the world, this includes: Pakistan (Recently joined the Union of Greats), Algeria (Signed a pact with the Anarx), Libya, Egypt, and Argentina The Anarx has also invaded the UK with the help of Ireland. Geography Landmass The geography of Anarx is a very complex one, but to put it into simple terms, the Anarx takes up the entire coast of Germany, the northern part of the French coast, most of the polish coast, and all of England and Wales. Provinces The provinces of Anarx are: Schleswig-Holstein, Hamburg, Bremen, Greater Saxony (Lower Saxony), Northern parts of North Rhine-Westphalia,Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Northern parts of Brandenburg, the West Pomeranian Voivodeship, West parts of the Pomeranian Voivodeship, Northern parts of the Lubusz Voivodeship, Benelux, Hauts-de-France, Normandy, Brittany, most of Île-de-France, England, and Wales, All of Danesmark (Denmark), Southern Norway, Scottland, and all of the provinces of poland that are to the west. Disputed Territories The Anarx has some disputed territories with some countries, they are French Guyana - The Anarxis government claims that the Treaty of Paris to end the war with France gave them French Guyana, but most countries dont recognize this. South Sweden - The Anarxis government recently annexed a southern part of sweden (similarly to the crimea situation) But has not gained any internation recognition. Location Anarx is in northern europe, but kinda lower, so like upper central europe. Cities There are alot of cities in Anarx, here are 3 of them. Relations Alliances Union of Greats The Union of Greats was formed in 1993 as a responce to Germany creating the EU, the union consists of Anarx, Ireland, Leichenstein, Spain, and Portugal. Pakistan joined in 2018. Non-Agression Pacts Enjania - 2018 Treaty of Paris Allies Spain - 1991 Meeting in Madrid Portugal - 1992 Treaty of Lisbon Ireland - 1994 Meeting in Dublin Leichenstein - 1996 Meeting in Vaduz Venezuela - 1997 Treaty of Caracas Pakistan - 2018 Treaty of Islamabad Algeria - 2018 Pact of Nations Enemies France - Anarxis Invasion of France UK - Anarxis invasion of England, Anarxis invasion of Wales Poland - Anarxis invasion of Poland Basically the entire EU - Bombing of European Cities Ratcha Anachak - Bombing of Bangkok Flag Flag of the Anarx The flag of the Anarx is is one white stripe going diagnoly across dividing the colors of red and white. In the middle is the Daikar Cross Culture Overview Anarx culture is similar to german culture, but more rude and rough, however in recent years there has been increasing amounts of french culture affecting Anarxis culture. However, there are parts of Anarx that are fairly westernized, for example, there are several football/soccer teams, aswell as well as rugby teams, however rugby is a much bigger sport in the Anarx then football/soccer is. Millitary Overview The Greater Anarxis Army is what you would call, a leaner but meaner army. The army itself is very technologically advanced. Every man is equipped with 2 guns, a long range, which is weaker, but shoots farther, and a short range, which is stronger, but doesnt shoot that far. Every long range gun has a blade at the edge, so it can be used as a weapon. Vehicles The Greater Anarxis Army contains of around 160 Combat tanks, 1400 T34's, 3567 armoured cars, and 17 custom designed tanks called GAT V1 (Greater Anarxis Tank Version 1) Which are bigger T34's with small areas to stand outside of the tank, for any infantry going with the tank, and most notably, there are 2 cannons on every GAT V1, one on the front, and on the back, each controlled by one person. Because of this, the tank can be very unstable. Fixing this however, costs alot of money, which is the reason there is only 17 of them so far. The Anarx also has alot of artillery, such as regular Artillery, and Rocket artillery, which are the majority of armoured vehicles in the army, with regular Artillery being at around 4567, and rocket artillery being at around 340. Weapons of Mass Destruction The Anarx, when it comes to weapons of mass destructions, varys alot on the type, for example, the Anarx's Nuclear Arsenal is very small, having around 65 nukes in total, however has a large chemical weapon arsenal, having around 987,000 of them. It has an additional 156,700 biological weapons, 30,000 containing Ebola, another 100,000 containing Malaria, the rest are unknown. More about Nukes The Anarx nuclear arsenal is fairly small containing exactly 67 nukes, 13 are currently being made, and 6 of those are being designed to work in Rocket Artillery. The landmass of the Anarx doesnt contain that much plutonium, or at least plutonium they can access, which is why development of Anarxis Nuclear weapons has been delayed since it was given independence in the cold war. The first ever Anarx Nuclear Weapon was developed in the city of Hanover. The project was called the "Hanover Nuclear Project" or Codename Hang. More about Chemical weapons The Anarxis chemical weapon arsenal is an extemely large one, however most of these weapons are short range, with the short range weapons being around 657,000. The rest of the weapons are long range and can kill many people. Since the Anarxis invasion of England, the Anarxis government has ordered the production of these weapons to slow down for an unknown reason. More about Biological Weapons The Anarxis Biological weapon arsenal is fairly large, however like the chemical arsenal, it mostly consists of short range biological weapons. The reason for the Anarx having less biological weapons then Chemical weapons, is because the mass production of these weapons would inevitably cause a disaster, in fact it did cause one, the Malaria outbreak in 1996, which ended only in 1998. Economy Overview The Anarx has the 3rd largest economy, with its GDP being 6.346 Trillion USD. For the majority of its exsistance, the Anarx has been a very poor country, with having only 21 million at one point in time, however as innovations began being created, the economy skyrocketed over the years, creating modern day Anarx. Gallery yak.jpg|d e s p a c i t o = Category:Official Nations Category:European ON